


Old Men

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [59]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Raising Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: James and Sirius are as in love today as they were twenty years ago, but Harry doesn't want to seethat.





	Old Men

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Could you please do a fic where Lily was James & Sirius’ surrogate and after she had Harry he was bought up by Prongsfoot? Really just their relationship with Harry with no Voldemort (and if you wanna throw in some Drarry there won’t be any complaints)”
> 
> This is a "a morning in the life of" sorta fic. James and Sirius tease Harry over liking Draco, but that's as Drarry as it gets. 
> 
> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com/post/174706266550/could-you-please-do-a-fic-where-lily-was-james)

“So Haz, you got your homework all done?” James asked as he entered the kitchen.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Yes Dad, just like last week when you asked me.”

“I did?” He started the coffee maker with a frankly outrageous yawn, and leaned against the counter as he waited.

“Well Pop did, and I assumed that you talked because you the two of you are _always_ talking about something.”

“We don’t just talk about you, you know.”

“Well I know that _now_.”

James gave him a strange look. “What did you think we talked about before?”

“Honestly Dad I didn’t put that much thought into it.”

“Hmph.”

Sirius walked in, took one look at him and said, “Harry stop making your dad sad.”

“I didn’t do anything!”

“Mmhmm. I’m sure you also don’t fancy that Malfoy boy.”

Harry blushed and sputtered, “Wh-what? No I don’t! Merlin, Pop you’re so weird, I don’t even talk to him,” before racing out of the room.

Sirius grabbed two mugs from the cupboard and passed them to James, who poured the coffee. Sirius got the cream and added a generous amount to both their cups. “Think they’re already dating?”

“Probably.”

“In denial?”

“Almost certainly.”

Sirius hummed, and sipped his coffee. “What did he do to make you sad?”

James shrugged. “Nothing really. He’s just… growing up, y’know? This is his last year at Hogwarts, and he’s probably going to move out.”

Sirius put his cup down and wrapped his arms around James. “Maybe,” he admitted. “We didn’t, though, when we graduated. We stuck around for a couple years.”

“Yeah but we liked Mum and Dad.”

“Harry likes us.”

James snorted. “He thinks we’re weird.”

“We _are_ weird, Jamie.”

“You’re not helping.”

Harry snuck back in the kitchen with hesitant steps, then made a face at the two of them. “I was going to ask if it was safe to come back in, but it’s- well, actually, I could still use a warning. Is there going to be snogging?”

“You used to think it was fine,” Sirius pointed out.

“I also used to wear a diaper, things change.”

Sirius covered James’s ears. “Don’t talk like that, you’ll depress him.”

“With the reminder that I don’t wear diapers anymore?” Harry questioned, making a face.

James pulled Sirius’s hands down and told Harry, “Ignore him, I’m fine.”

Sirius put his mouth to James’s ear and said lightly, so Harry didn’t hear, “Liar.”

Harry sighed. “Look it’s great that you’re still in love and all that, but I’m sixteen-- well, seventeen, I guess-- but I really don’t want to see that. Merlin, I don’t like it when other students do that and they’re _everywhere_.”

“Hey we’re married, we can be as disgusting as we want,” Sirius said.

“We were disgusting when we were students,” James muttered.

“Yes and we got married. How many other people did that? Exactly, shut it. My point is, Harry, that we’re always going to be affectionate. We’re not slobbering all over each other.”

“I know,” he groaned. He sat back down in his chair. “And it’s not the kissing that’s the problem, it’s that I’m old enough to know you’re doing… other stuff.”

“...Oh,” James said. “Would you like it if we lied to you and said we don’t do that?”

Harry nodded vigorously.

“Our relationship is strictly hugs and brief kisses,” Sirius told him, and he wasn’t even using his teasing voice-- it was his ‘I am telling a convincing lie’ voice, and James had to stop himself from doing a double take.

“Glad to hear it,” Harry said, finally turning back to his breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
